Aquel verano
by Cris Snape
Summary: Bastó un verano para cambiar por completo la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Regalo de AI para Pukitchan.


**Aquel verano**

_Para PukitChan_

_Esta historia se ha escrito para el __**"Amigo Invisible navideño 2019—2020"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

—Qué agradable tenerte en casa, querido Gellert. Pero come. Estás muy delgado. ¿Seguro que os alimentaban bien en ese horrible colegio? Sin punto de comparación con Hogwarts, evidentemente. Debiste estudiar allí. Tienes tanto potencial. ¡Y tan desperdiciado!

Gellert sonrió. La tía Bathilda no hacía más que parlotear. Era una mujer oronda y de rostro poco agraciado que desprendía un insoportable olor dulzón. Al muchacho le apetecía poco estar en su casa, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Después de su expulsión de Durmstrang, la situación con sus padres se hizo insostenible. Hasta sus oídos habían llegado ciertos rumores malintencionados y Gellert no deseaba escuchar reproches y amenazas. No de aquellos que eran incapaces de comprender la grandeza de lo que tenía en mente.

La tía Bathilda no hizo preguntas. Estaba poco acostumbrada a recibir visitas, así que recibió al muchacho con gran algarabía. Le ofreció su mejor dormitorio y le preparó comida suficiente para alimentar a todo un regimiento de aurores. Se mostraba feliz, solícita y todo lo cariñosa que podía ser una solterona británica. Gellert sabía que en algún momento recibiría una carta de sus progenitores comunicándole la amenaza que suponía tenerlo viviendo bajo su techo, pero hasta entonces pretendía aprovecharse de su hospitalidad. Ya pensaría en su futuro más tarde, cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme al pueblo más tarde? Entiendo que vivir con tu anciana tía no es nada estimulante, aunque tal vez podría presentarte a los Dumbledore.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Dos muchachos magos. Bueno, y la desgraciada de su hermana. Está muy enferma, la pobrecita. Y lo que pasó con su madre no ayuda mucho, querido.

Gellert no estaba demasiado interesado en los cotilleos del pueblo, aunque se trataba de magos. Pensó que no estaba de más mostrar cierto interés, aunque sólo fuera por observar la satisfacción que se hizo presente en el rostro de su tía.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Murió hace poco, al principio del verano. Nadie sabe bien lo que pasó, pero fue de la noche a la mañana. Claro que la pobre Kendra no era la misma desde que llevaron a su marido a prisión.

—¿A Azkabán?

—Ese horrible lugar.

La tía Bathilda se estremeció. Gellert, en cambio, rememoró todo lo que había leído sobre ese sitio. Le interesaban sobre todo los dementores, unas criaturas absolutamente fascinantes, aunque no fueran dignas de ninguna confianza. Un brujo no podía aliarse con unos seres que tan sólo debían lealtad a sus propios deseos.

—¿Sigue allí?

—¿El marido de la pobre Kendra? —Gellert asintó—. Sí, claro. Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

—¿Por qué?

Debió ser algo realmente grave. La tía Bathilda abrió la boca como si fuese a responder, pero negó con la cabeza y devolvió la conversación al punto en el que ella deseaba.

—Eso no importa, Gellert. Sin duda, te interesará más charlar con Albus. Es un muchacho casi tan talentoso como tú.

—¡No me diga!

—Su hermano Aberforth es harina de otro costal. Bruto y maleducado, no te gustará en absoluto. Albus, en cambio, es encantador. Os llevaréis bien.

Gellert lo dudaba. En su vida había encontrado una persona que fuera totalmente de su agrado. Los jóvenes con los que se relacionaba en Durmstrang o eran bobos o excesivamente puritanos y los adultos andaban preocupados por nimiedades que apenas significaban algo para él. Gellert pensaba a lo grande y dudaba mucho que ese tal Albus fuera distinto a los demás. Dijera lo que dijera la tía Bathilda, posiblemente se sentiría defraudado en cuanto lo conociera.

—Será un placer que me lo presente, tía.

—¡Fantástico! —La mujer palmoteó y se puso en pie—. Iremos a visitarles en cuanto termines tu desayuno. Si me disculpas, iré a adecentarme.

* * *

—No pasa nada, Ariana. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

La muchacha alzó la varita un instante. Frente a ella, Aberforth la observaba con expectación. Todos los días la misma historia. El joven, tal y como hiciera la propia Kendra Dumbledore antes de morir, se empeñaba en animar a Ariana a hacer magia. A veces, ella era capaz de conjurar unas chispitas y otras se negaba en rotundo a intentarlo siquiera, pero nunca salía como Aberforth esperaba.

Albus lo consideraba una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Así se lo hizo saber a Abe, pero era demasiado cabezota para hacerle caso.

—Madre lo quería así —Le espetó una vez—. Si tú no estás dispuesto a ayudar, yo me encargaré.

—Puedes terminar como ella.

—¡Pues lo haré encantado!

Albus no soportaba la situación. Era absolutamente insufrible tener que ocuparse de esa bestia salvaje que era Abe y de la magia inestable de Ariana. Insufrible e injusto. Él, el brujo más talentoso de su generación, tenía planes de futuro y estaba allí atrapado, afrontando una situación que jamás debió tener lugar.

Si esos muggles no hubiera atacado a Ariana, si padre no hubiera terminado en prisión, si la magia de su hermana no estuviera descontrolada, si madre no hubiera muerto… Demasiados condicionantes que habían transformado su vida en lo contrario que debía ser. Porque tendría que estar recorriendo el mundo antes de afrontar su futuro, conociendo la magia de otros lugares y preparándose para la grandeza.

En Hogwarts le dijeron que podría llegar a ser cualquier cosa que deseara y Albus a veces fantaseaba con la posibilidad de dominar el destino del mundo mágico. Pero estaba su familia. Si pudiera arreglarla, si pudiera borrar todo lo que estaba mal y devolverla a la normalidad, sería libre para controlar su propia vida. Pero allí estaba, viendo a Ariana negar con la cabeza y a Abe poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

—Lo que pasó con madre no fue culpa tuya, Ariana. Ella quería que hicieses magia y yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Inténtalo, por favor.

Era extraño que Aberforth, que acostumbraba a ser un joven brusco y de varita fácil, se mostrara tan paciente con su hermanita. Albus sabía que había heredado el carácter explosivo de padre, aunque en momentos como aquel era un calco exacto de madre.

Ariana negó otra vez con la cabeza y señaló el exterior. Hacía un precioso día de verano. Le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa y Abe finalmente claudicó. Era difícil resistirse a esa sonrisa, tan parecida a la de madre y a la vez tan distinta.

—Está bien. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a cazar mariposas? —Ariana miró a Abe, interrogante—. Sin varita, por supuesto.

Y dicho eso, juntos salieron al exterior. Albus permaneció en la cocina, sintiéndose desgraciado porque debía pensar en algo para comer. ¡Él! El brujo más talentoso de su generación, el que estaba llamado a alcanzar la grandeza y, tal vez, contribuir al avance del mundo mágico.

Se disponía a cocer una col que acompañaría con patatas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Podía escuchar las carcajadas de Ariana en el jardín y se dijo que al menos ese día sería de los tranquilos. Pese a no tener muchas ganas de atender visitas, fue a abrir. No le sorprendió ver a la señora Bagshot, puesto que la bruja acostumbraba a llevarles guisos caseros, pero sí al joven que le acompañaba. Un muchacho guapo y de aspecto impecable.

—Buenos días, Albus. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, señora Bagshot. ¿Y usted?

—Bien, bien. ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Están jugando en el jardín. ¿Quiere verlos?

—En absoluto, querido —La mujer asió del brazo a su acompañante y tiró suavemente de él—. En realidad, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Me gustaría presentarte a mi sobrino, Gellert Grindelwald. Acaba de llegar desde el continente y se quedará conmigo unas semanas. Gellert, este joven es Albus Dumbledore.

Albus extendió una mano que el recién llegado estrechó con decisión. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca, la señora Bagshot prosiguió con su discurso.

—Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy al mercado. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, queridos míos. Además, estoy convencida de que queréis quedaros a solas. No os hace ninguna falta tener cerca a una vieja como yo. Hablad, conoceos mejor. Seguro que os caéis bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Y dicho eso, se alejó a toda velocidad. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándola con cara extraña, como si no supieran muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Fue Albus el primero en hablar.

—Así que la señora Bagshot es tu tía.

—Prácticamente. En realidad es tía política de mi padre.

—No acostumbras a visitarla muy a menudo. No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

—Es la primera vez que vengo a Inglaterra.

—Ya veo —Albus se hizo a un lado—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Gellert miró hacia el interior de la casa y Albus supuso que había vislumbrado a sus hermanos porque negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero pasear. He oído que hay un cementerio muy bonito en el pueblo.

Albus alzó las cejas y se rio suavemente.

—Eres la primera persona que muestra interés por el cementerio.

Gellert se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan. Son lugares tranquilos y silenciosos, perfectos para ir a pensar.

—A mucha gente le dan miedo —Comentó Albus mientras cerraba la puerta. No lo había pensado mucho. De pronto le entraron muchas ganas de salir.

—Hay mucha gente estúpida en este mundo, Dumbledore.

Aunque no fuese adecuado decirlo en voz alta, Albus no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Más de la que debería. Y llámame Albus.

—Bien —Gellert le miró de reojo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Tú puedes llamarme Grindelwald, por supuesto.

Y la carcajada de Dumbledore se escuchó en medio pueblo. Era la primera vez que se reía de esa manera en muchos, muchos meses.

* * *

La piedra de la resurrección. La capa de invisibilidad. La varita de saúco. Las Reliquias de la Muerte. No eran un cuento para niños. Existían de verdad y Gellert quería conseguirlas.

—¿Por qué?

Le había preguntado Albus con los ojos entornados y la voz repleta de curiosidad. Gellert estuvo a punto de mirarlo como si fuera idiota, pero se contuvo. Su compañero había dejado claro que no era idiota en absoluto.

—Porque aquel que las obtenga será el más poderoso de los brujos. El Amo de la Muerte.

Llegados a ese punto, Albus había esbozado una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Y para qué querrías tú tanto poder?

Gellert rara vez expresaba en voz alta cuáles eran sus ambiciones. Nadie entendía nada, todo el mundo parecía tener algo que reprocharle, pero en aquella pregunta de Albus sólo había curiosidad. Podría haberle contado muchas cosas, aunque creyó conveniente esperar algo más.

—A ti te lo voy a decir.

Y Albus Dumbledore sólo se rio. Con esa risa franca y ronca que le salía directamente de las tripas y que a Gellert le resultaba encantadora.

Fueron muchas las tardes que pasaron hablando sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. A veces se reunían en casa, pero casi siempre quedaban en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Ignotus Peverell.

—Yo no creo que la Muerte les entregara las reliquias —Dijo Albus mientras repasaba con los dedos las letras de su nombre—. Creo que los hermanos Peverell crearon los objetos después de mucho trabajo.

—Tal vez estés en lo cierto, pero eso no es lo importante. A mí me preocupa mucho más saber dónde están ahora.

—Será una tarea ardua averiguarlo.

—Nunca me han asustado los retos.

Albus resopló y agitó la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que no.

Gellert observó la lápida mientras ambos permanecían en silencio. Quizá otros en su situación se hubieran sentido incómodos, pero ellos no. Era extraño porque apenas se conocían, pero a esas alturas comenzaban a ser capaces de comunicarse sin palabras.

—¿Y a ti, Albus? ¿Te asustan los retos?

—Soy un Gryffindor.

—¿Y?

—Se supone que los Gryffindor somos valientes y osados.

—Fantástico —Gellert sonrió—. Eso significa que es posible que quieras acompañarme.

Pero en lugar de asentir de forma inmediata, Albus frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Me encantaría ir contigo, Gellert, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mis hermanos.

Los hermanos de Albus Dumbledore eran una categoría en sí mismos. Por lo general, convertían conversaciones interesantes en auténticos dramas repletos de melancolía. Albus, que tan feliz parecía mientras hablaban sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, se transformaba en un ser miserable en cuanto se les mencionaba. Gellert quería saber más, pero era inútil. Hasta el momento, no había obtenido de su amigo más que evasivas y miradas angustiadas.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Tengo que ocuparme de ellos. Son mi responsabilidad.

Gellert apretó los dientes. De acuerdo. Los hermanos Dumbledore no tenían unos padres que velaran por su bienestar y Albus era el mayor, así que entendía que se sintiera obligado a ejercer de cabeza de familia, pero en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—A mí me parece que Aberforth es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Y yo diría que tiene buena mano con Ariana.

—Aún así, son niños.

Gellert bufó. Albus entornó los ojos y siguió hablando.

—Y Abe tiene que terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

—No tengo la impresión de que esté muy interesado en los logros académicos.

—Da igual. Tiene que terminar y punto —Albus suspiró y se alejó un poco de él—. Y no puedo dejar sola a Ariana. Nunca mejorará.

Gellert creyó que era un buen momento para intentar averiguar qué pasó con la chica. Exteriormente parecía una niña normal y corriente, pero mágicamente era un auténtico desastre.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Tal vez sólo necesite que la vea algún profesional.

—No —Albus se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pareció encogerse un poco—. Si en todos estos años no ha mejorado ni un poco, no creo que vaya a pasar ahora. Y no puedo llevarla a San Mungo. Mis padres siempre se opusieron rotundamente.

—¿Por qué?

—En su estado, lo más posible es que la dejen internada de por vida. Y Ariana no se merece eso. Solo cuando está al aire libre, con Abe, está tranquila.

Gellert asintió y decidió ir un poco más allá.

—¿Qué pasó, Albus? ¿Nació así o…?

O le pasó algo tan grave que desestabilizó tanto su magia que a esas alturas de su vida era incapaz de controlarla.

Albus permaneció callado tanto tiempo que Gellert pensó que no le contestaría. Se centró nuevamente en la lápida de Ignotus Peverell, preguntándose qué clase de hechizo la mantenía en perfecto estado después de tantos siglos.

—Fueron unos muggles —La voz de Albus le pilló desprevenido y dio un pequeño respingo. Cuando fue consciente de que le iba a contar la historia de su hermana, se quedó paralizado durante un instante—. Ariana sólo tenía seis años y la descubrieron haciendo magia en el bosque.

* * *

Era de noche y había luna llena. Los dos jóvenes estaban tumbados en el tejado de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y charlando tranquilamente.

—¿Cuál era tu asignatura favorita? —Preguntó Gellert. Se había desabrochado la camisa y tenía el pelo alborotado.

—Transformaciones.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Que no te pega nada. Yo hubiera apostado por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con lo "bueno" que eres.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada, San Albus Dumbledore.

Albus hizo ademán de tirarle la cerveza a la cabeza. Gellert sacó la varita dispuesto a defenderse y finalmente ambos se rieron.

—Te imagino tan perfecto en todo. Albus Dumbledore, prefecto de Gryffindor, Premio Anual, campeón de ajedrez y primero de su promoción. Apuesto en que en toda tu vida has conjurado un maleficio.

—Uno no puede ser el mago más talentoso de su generación sin traspasar algunos límites.

—¿En serio? —Gellert se puso de medio lado para mirarlo mejor—. Cuenta, cuenta.

Pero Albus chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó mejor para mirar al cielo.

—¡Bah! No puedo revelarte todos mis secretos de una vez. Y ni siquiera me has dicho cuál era tu asignatura favorita.

—Adivina.

—¿Transformaciones?

Gellert abrió la boca y se incorporó del todo, quedando sentado al lado de su amigo.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por alguien que no es predecible en absoluto —Albus también se sentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría haber dicho algo como Artes Oscuras, porque vaya ideas que se te ocurren a veces, pero te he visto trabajar con la decoración de tu dormitorio y eres muy bueno con las transformaciones.

Gellert le miró con mucha seriedad y al final también se encogió de hombros. Habló antes de tumbarse de nuevo.

—En realidad el colegio me parecía un aburrimiento y una pérdida de tiempo. He aprendido mucho más de la magia desde que estoy fuera. Aquí no hay limitaciones. Tenemos todo un mundo de oportunidades al alcance de la mano. Sin remilgos, sin excepciones.

—¿De verdad crees que vale todo? —Albus se recostó a su lado.

—Si consigo convertir el mundo mágico en un lugar mejor, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio que sea necesario. Todo brujo que se precie de serlo, debería estarlo.

—Pero hay cosas que no pueden hacerse.

—¿Cómo qué?

Albus no respondió. Gellert le miró de reojo y se sintió ligeramente indignado. Dumbledore era inteligente, poderoso y perfectamente capaz de alcanzar la grandeza absoluta si se lo proponía, pero él mismo se coartaba. Y no podía consentirlo.

—Tal vez no sea bueno abusar de nuestro poder, no lo sé, pero a veces debemos luchar contra esa moralidad absurda que produce situaciones de gran injusticia. ¿Acaso es justo que tu padre esté en prisión por vengar a Ariana? Esos malditos muggles le hicieron cosas horribles y se merecían lo que les pasó.

—Padre nunca contó la verdad. Quería proteger a mi hermana, ya lo sabes.

—Eran solo muggles.

Gellert se arrepintió de inmediato de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Albus le miró con espanto por primera vez desde que se conocían. Era la misma mirada de sus compañeros de colegio, de los profesores, de sus padres. Y le dolió porque era Albus.

—Los muggles también son seres humanos.

—Pero no son como nosotros, Albus. No entienden cómo es el mundo de verdad por qué no pueden verlo. Son obtusos y poco inteligentes, ¿por qué crees que le hicieron daño a Ariana?

—Por miedo, supongo.

—No. Por estupidez, porque los muggles son incapaces de mirar más allá de sus propias narices.

—¿Y por eso debemos…?

No culminó la frase. ¿Exterminarlos? ¿Torturarlos?

—Someterlos.

En esa ocasión, Gellert no se arrepintió de lo dicho porque lo creía firmemente. Conocía lo suficiente a los muggles como para saber que estaban corrompidos por dentro y que carecían de margen de mejora. Pero antes de que Albus le reprochara nada, Gellert prosiguió.

—Someterlos primero y después ayudarles a abrir sus mentes a lo desconocido. Guiarles para hacer de ellos mejores personas, hacer que se parezcan más a nosotros y dejen atrás sus prejuicios hacia todo aquello que consideran extraño y pernicioso. Lograr que se libren de su estupidez y comprendan cuál es su lugar en el mundo.

Realmente pensó que Albus se levantaría y se marcharía de allí sin decir ni una palabra, pero no se movió. Como solía hacer, se quedó callado durante bastante tiempo.

—Hacer sacrificios por el Bien Mayor —Dijo, buscando su mirada y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eso es, Albus. El Bien Mayor.

* * *

—Eso es, Ariana. Lo estás haciendo genial.

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Estaba ordeñando una de las cabras de la familia. Normalmente Abe se ocupaba de esos menesteres utilizando la magia, pero esa mañana había decidido que Ariana aprendería a hacerlo de forma manual. Creyó que tal vez se sentiría algo asqueada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Su hermana estaba feliz y relajada, como cuando madre aún estaba viva.

—¿Sabes lo que haremos con la leche? La pondremos a hervir ahora mismo y nos comeremos la nata con un buen trozo de pan y azúcar. Estará deliciosa, ya lo verás.

Ariana agitó la cabeza en lo que bien podría ser un gesto de asentimiento. Abe se apoyó en el cercado y cruzó los brazos, pensando en el futuro.

—Creo que sería buena idea tener un huerto. Y algunas gallinas y un par de cerdos. ¿No te gustaría tener una granja, Ari? —Abe era el único que usaba ese diminutivo. Ni siquiera madre lo utilizó jamás—. He pensado que tú podrías ocuparte de un jardín con plantas ornamentales. Porque te gustan mucho las flores, ¿verdad? —La chica asintió de nuevo—. Y ordeñarás a las cabras cada día si quieres, por supuesto.

Sí. En la mente de Aberforth Dumbledore todo aquello sonaba bastante bien. Vivir en el campo y trabajar con las manos. Nunca fue demasiado partidario de usar la magia para todo, aunque estaba claro que podía ayudar bastante. Por ejemplo, si finalmente montaba el huerto podría usar hechizos para mantenerlo productivo durante todo el año. Y lo de ordeñar a las cabras también era mucho más rápido con la varita, por supuesto.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

La voz de Albus le hizo llevarse un pequeño sobresalto. Ariana apenas miró al recién llegado, pero Abe se irguió y se preparó para escuchar algún reproche. Últimamente su hermano sólo sabía hacer dos cosas: ignorarles o regañarles.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Eso —Albus señaló a Ariana—, no parece muy higiénico.

—Pues es algo que se lleva haciendo toda la vida y nadie se ha muerto todavía.

O eso pensaba Abe, que encontraba el inicio de la conversación absolutamente absurdo.

—La varita está para algo.

—Ya lo sé, Albus. Y utilizo la magia todos los días para ocuparme de las cabras, cosa que tú no haces, supongo que porque es algo que está muy por debajo de tu excelencia como brujo. Pero hoy le he sugerido a Ariana si quería hacerlo y mira qué contenta está.

Albus observó a su hermana y no debió encontrar nada que objetar, puesto que cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Voy a salir.

—Vaya novedad.

—Voy a salir y no volveré hasta la noche —Albus pareció molesto por su breve interrupción—. Si pasara algo, díselo a la señora Bagshot para que me envíe un _patronus_.

—No te preocupes, Albus. No os molestaremos ni a ti ni a tu nuevo amiguito.

Aberforth pronunció esas palabras con tal cantidad de sarcasmo que su hermano se molestó aún más. Suponía que realmente no era asunto suyo con quién se juntara Albus, pero es que ese tal Gellert le caía fatal.

Albus lo invitó a cenar un par de días atrás. Ariana había estado muy nerviosa y Grindelwald apenas la había mirado, seguramente incapaz de relacionarse con una persona tan especial como ella. A él si le había dedicado algunas palabras y Abe pensaba que no era más que un egocéntrico que escondía más cosas de las que Albus se pensaba.

—Se llama Gellert —Espetó Albus con los dientes apretados.

—Ya —Abe chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar a Ariana, quien estaba a punto de terminar su tarea—. Da igual. Vete ya, anda.

Albus dio dos pasos atrás y Abe pensó que por una vez cerraría la boca, pero no. Su hermano era físicamente incapaz de desaparecer de su vista sin buscar un enfrentamiento.

—Si aprendieras a hacer el _patronus_ me iría mucho más tranquilo.

Abe se encogió de hombros.

—Practicaré.

—Dudo mucho que vayas a hacerlo. Tu desempeño académico deja mucho que desear.

—Ya estamos —Abe puso los ojos en blanco—. Te he dicho miles de veces que mi desempeño académico me importa un carajo.

—Es tu obligación terminar tus estudios, Aberforth.

—No. Mi obligación consiste en buscar una forma para ganarme la vida y ya la he encontrado.

—¡No me digas!

—Voy a tener una granja —Abe dio un paso adelante, más decidido a lograrlo que cinco minutos antes. No le parecía un mal plan, pero Albus se rio.

—¿Una granja? ¿Como si fueras un vulgar muggle? ¡No me hagas reír!

Abe apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo el enfado zumbaba en su cabeza. Al final habría enfrenamiento fraternal. Qué se le iba a hacer.

—Pues no sé qué tiene de malo. No voy a dominar el mundo como tu amigo Gellert y tú, pero al menos Ariana y yo seremos felices.

Esas palabras pillaron desprevenido a Albus. Se puso un poco rojo y también apretó los puños. Ambos hermanos se estaban poniendo bastante rojos y Ariana, quien hasta ese momento estuvo muy entretenida, se detuvo para mirarlos.

—¿Has estado espiándome, Aberforth?

—No tengo ningún interés en oír tus ridículas conversaciones, pero no eres nada discreto, Albus. La otra tarde os escuché, mientras tomabais el té en la cocina. Y, francamente, no sé si sois ridículos o si debería temer por mi vida.

La conversación tuvo lugar entre susurros. Gellert decía que sólo necesitaban tiempo para alcanzar al Bien Mayor, para conseguir cambiar el mundo y Albus fantaseaba con la idea de ser un brujo poderoso. El más poderoso, con permiso de Grindelwald.

—Juntos alcanzaremos la grandeza, Gellert —Decía mientras sus manos se entrelazaban—. Nadie podrá detenernos jamás. Vamos a ser invencibles y haremos que todo sea mejor. Ya lo verás.

Eran palabras absurdas, como sacadas de alguna novelucha para adolescentes. Pero al mismo tiempo era algo real, algo que Albus quería hacer y que posiblemente lograra porque, idiota y todo, Albus Dumbledore era un mago muy talentoso. Tal vez demasiado.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, Aberforth. Te lo advierto.

—Y si no, ¿qué?

Albus rechinó los dientes e incluso hizo ademán de sacar la varita. Ariana se puso en pie, aunque sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta.

—Lo que hagamos Gellert y yo no es asunto tuyo.

Abe torció el gesto y resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por Merlín, Albus! Te creerás muy listo pero eres un necio.

Antes de que el hermano mayor pudiera replicar nada, Ariana emitió un grito gutural. Pasó entre sus hermanos empujándolos a ambos y se encerró en la casa. A Abe se le olvidó por completo la conversación que estaban manteniendo, temeroso de que la chica pudiera sufrir una nueva explosión de magia incontrolada.

—Mira lo que has hecho —Le reprochó a Albus pese a ser consciente de que lo ocurrido era cosa de ambos—. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que te largues a conquistar el mundo lo antes posible y nos dejes en paz a Ariana y a mí. No te necesitamos en absoluto.

* * *

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Albus le habló a Gellert sobre lo ocurrido. Últimamente se lo contaban todo. Grindelwald pensaba que los hermanos Dumbledore era un incordio, pero obviamente no podía decirlo en voz alta. Por más que Albus pareciera dispuesto a dejarlo todo para marcharse en pos de sus sueños, existía una única cosa capaz de detenerle: su familia.

—Aberfort no lo entiende —Le dijo con suavidad una vez se hubo desahogado—. No me lo tomes a mal, Albus. Sé que es tu hermano y debes tenerle aprecio, pero no es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender lo que queremos hacer.

—Abe siempre ha sido muy sencillo —Albus se encogió de hombros. Siempre le había molestado que a su hermano no le interesaran los estudios, que se conformara con cosas tan banales como la vida en el campo. No podía comprender cómo era capaz de renunciar a cosas infinitamente más complejas e interesantes—. No estoy seguro de poder convencerlo para que vuelva a Hogwarts.

—Pues no lo hagas.

Gellert sabía que era arriesgado, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Lo que iba a decir a continuación podría suponer un gran paso adelante para su futuro o un retroceso absoluto.

—No intentes convencer a Aberforth para que vuelva a Hogwarts. Deja que abandone la escuela y que haga eso de la granja y se ocupe de Ariana. Si es lo que quiere hacer, no veo motivos para impedírselo.

Albus se quedó pensativo y Gellert siguió hablando. Estaba convencido de que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito más.

—Sé que consideras que son tu responsabilidad y no te estoy pidiendo que te desentiendas por completo —Le puso una mano en el hombro y notó cómo se estremecía—. Podríamos venir a verlos a menudo y les echaríamos una mano con el dinero y esas cosas, pero no estás obligado a quedarte con ellos, muriéndote de aburrimiento.

—No sé.

Las dudas eran normales. El sentido del honor y la responsabilidad de Albus rozaba el ridículo, pero podría convencerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Le necesitaba a su lado para llevar a cabo su empresa vital.

—Por lo que me cuentas, a Aberforth se le dan bastante bien las tareas del campo y disfruta haciéndolas. Y Ariana siempre está tranquila con él. Creo que es más capaz de cuidarla que tú mismo.

—Pero le estaría condenando a estar siempre con ella —Albus le miró con cierta angustia en los ojos—. No tendría tiempo para hacer su vida y no es justo.

—Si te quedas, serás tú quién no pueda hacer su vida, Albus. Y siento tener que decírtelo, pero estás llamado a hacer cosas grandiosas. Aberforth siempre será un hombre humilde y anodino. Tú puedes ser mucho más. Puedes serlo todo.

Albus suspiró y se quedó en silencio un par de minutos. Por cómo se habían relajado sus hombros, Gellert estuvo seguro casi por completo de que lo había conseguido.

—Supongo que con la aparición podría venir a casa todas las semanas. Y si Abe quiere, podría instruirlo personalmente en la magia más importante, la que pueda serle de más utilidad.

—Claro que sí.

—Y si algún día conseguimos alcanzar nuestros objetivos, ni siquiera tendría que tener esa granja que quiere. Yo podría darles todo lo que necesitasen.

—Por supuesto que sí, Albus.

Un nuevo silencio, más breve en esa ocasión.

—Supongo que debería dejar de insistir, apoyarle en su decisión.

—Y harías bien.

Albus asintió de nuevo. Se sentía un poco incómodo con la idea, pero Gellert tenía razón. ¿Por qué sacrificar toda su existencia si Abe podía hacer lo mismo que él y, además, gustosamente?

* * *

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

No era la clase de preguntas que Gellert normalmente le formulaba. De hecho, era la primera vez que hablaban sobre asuntos amorosos. Albus recordó sus años en Hogwarts y lo poco interesado que se había sentido por aquellos temas. De hecho, en ocasiones incluso se sintió extraño porque, mientras sus compañeros de cuarto iban por ahí como animales en celos, él estaba más interesado en los estudios y el arte de la magia.

—¿Sinceramente? Ninguna.

—¿Ninguna? —Gellert abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—. No me lo puedo creer.

—No tenía tiempo para eso. Y de haberlo tenido, me hubiera decantado por los chicos.

Dijo esas palabras con total naturalidad y Gellert sonrió. Y había algo distinto en esa sonrisa, algo que Albus no supo identificar.

—Así que chicos. Ya decía yo.

—¿Qué?

Que a veces le miraba como si quisiera algo más, aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

—Nada, no tiene importancia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Gellert se encogió de hombros.

—Más que novias, he tenido algunas historias cortas por aquí y por allá. La verdad es que nunca he encontrado a nadie que me resultara mínimamente estimulante.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Era de día. Estaban en el campo, sentados bajo un árbol en busca de un poco de frescor. Se quedaron callados hasta que Gellert formuló una nueva pregunta.

—¿Eres virgen?

Albus no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y al final negó con la cabeza. No podría decir que sus experiencias anteriores hubieran sido las mejores del mundo, pero había tenido al menos media docena más para desfogarse que para otra cosa.

—Yo tampoco —Gellert encontró divertido su azoramiento, pero no mencionó nada al respecto—. Y te confieso que hasta ahora, el sexo no ha sido gran cosa para mí.

—A lo mejor es que no hemos encontrado a las personas adecuadas.

Grindelwald alzó una ceja.

—No me digas que eres un romántico, Albus Dumbledore.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—No me avergüenza reconocerlo. Creo que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas.

—¡Por todos los magos, Albus! ¡Mira que eres cursi!

Y Gellert se echó a reír. Albus le acompañó porque se sintió obligado a hacerlo, pero en realidad lo pensaba. Sabía que por amor se podían hacer cosas horribles, como lo que hizo su padre para vengar a Ariana, o cosas maravillosas, como el sacrificio de su madre.

—Me da igual que te rías. Es lo que pienso y me voy a mantener firme en mi opinión.

—Por mí puedes hacerlo siempre que no te pongas empalagoso en mi presencia.

Gellert le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro, juguetón. Por un instante quiso llevar esa relación más allá, pero, mientras que le resultaba relativamente sencillo convencer a Albus de según qué cosas, no se atrevió a darle un beso. Era lo que más le apetecía, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo para no espantar a Albus. No porque eso supusiera cierto riesgo de perder a su aliado mágico, si no porque no quería alejar al chico. A Albus Dumbledore.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos pronto —Gellert cambió de tema—. Reconozco que este verano está resultando de lo más agradable, pero no podemos posponer durante más tiempo nuestros planes. Cuanto antes empecemos con nuestra misión, mejor para todos.

Albus asintió. Por un lado, quería partir pero por otro le asustaba todo. Dejar a sus hermanos, enfrentarse a un futuro incierto y peligroso. Pero era un Gryffindor, valiente e impetuoso.

—Hablaré con Abe mañana mismo.

—Bien. Me parece genial.

Gellert le comentó entonces que su primer destino sería Bulgaria. Le explicó que había pasado algunas semanas de su infancia en aquel país y le aseguró que pronto serían capaces de reunir las Reliquias de la Muerte. Durante un par de horas, fantasearon sobre todo lo que ocurriría, ajenos a lo que pasaría apenas unas horas más tarde, cuando el infierno se desatase en casa de los Dumbledore y la pequeña Ariana falleciera víctima de una maldición de autor desconocido.

Sus planes pronto se truncarían, pero mientras tanto fueron felices. Como debía ser.


End file.
